The wireless telecommunication industry continues to experience significant growth and consolidation. In the United States, market penetration is near 32% with approximately 86 million users nationwide. In 1999 the total number of subscribers increased 25% over the previous year, with the average Minutes of Use (MOU) also increasing by about 20% per user. If one considers growth in the digital market, in as short as three years, the digital subscriber base has grown to 49 million users, or approximately equal to the installed number of users of analog legacy systems. Even more interesting is an observation by Verizon Mobile that 70% of their busy hour traffic (an important system design parameter) is digital traffic, although only approximately 40% of the total number of their subscribers are digital users. The Verizon Mobile observation indicates the digital subscriber will drive the network design through its increasing usage, whereas the analog user is truly a passive “glovebox” subscriber.
Similar growth has been witnessed in other countries, especially in Northern and Western Europe, where market penetration is even higher, approaching 80% in some areas, and digital service is almost exclusively used.
With the availability of Personal Communications Service (PCS) frequencies in the United States, and additional continuing auctions of spectrum outside of the traditional 800-900 MegaHertz (MHz) radio band, the past few years have also seen increased competition among service providers. For example, it has also been estimated that 88% of the US population has three or more different wireless service providers from which to choose, 69% have five or more, and about 4% have as many as seven service providers in their local area.
In 1999 total wireless industry revenue increased to $43 B, representing an approximate 21% gain over 1998. However, a larger revenue increase would have been expected given the increased subscriber count and usage statistics. It is clear that industry consolidation, the rush to build out a nationwide footprint by multiple competing service providers, and subsequent need to offer competitive pricing plans has had the effect of actually diminishing the dollar-per-minute price that customers are willing to pay for service.
These market realities have placed continuing pressure on system designers to provide system infrastructure at minimum cost. Radio tower construction companies continue to employ several business strategies to serve their target market. One approach, their historical business strategy, is build-to-suit (i.e., at the specific request and location as specified by a wireless operator). But some have now taken speculation approach, where they build a tower and then work with local government authorities to force new service providers to use the already existing towers. This speculation build approach, spawned by the zoning by-law backlash, is actually encouraged by communities to mitigate the “unsightly ugliness” of cellular phone towers. This is seemingly the best alternative, since Federal laws no longer permit local zoning authorities to completely ban the deployment of wireless infrastructure in a community. Often the shared tower facility is zoned far removed from residential areas, in more commercialized areas of town, along heavily traveled roads, or in more sparsely populated rural sections. But providing such out of the way locations for towers often does not fully address each and every wireless operator's capacity or coverage need.
Each of the individual wireless operators compete for the household wireline replacement, and as their dollar-per-MOU is driven down due to competition in the “traditional” wireless space, the “at home” use is one of the last untapped markets.
As the industry continues to consolidate, the wireless operator will look for new ways to offer enhanced services (coverage or products) to maintain and capture new revenue.
Considering the trends that have appeared over recent years, when given the opportunity to displace the household wireline phone with reliable wireless service, a wireless service operator may see their average MOUs increase by a factor of 2 to 4, thereby directly increasing their revenue potential 200 to 400%. In order to achieve this, the wireless operator desires to gain access throughout a community as easily as possible, in both areas where wireless facilities are an allowed use and in where they are not, and blanket the community with strong signal presence.